Angel of Pain
by Ching Sparkle Sparkle
Summary: Seto has had alot of pain lately. Yugi and the gang find out the source of this pain. They travel to another universe, one where all of his pain had never existed, and also a new Seto. And why is Yami so attracted to him?
1. Death In The Kaiba Mansion

Hi everyone this is my first yaoi fanfiction! Oh yeah! Tell me how you like it! If you hate it! If there is something wrong. Flame if you want.

Seto: Say the disclaimer lady!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugi-Oh. But I wish I did.

All was quiet in the Kaiba mansion, until a piercing scream filled the air. Seto Kaiba instantly woke up, " T-that came from Mokuba's room."

Seto ran out of his room and to his brother's across the hall. He pushed the door open gently, only to come face to face with Mokuba's head. Seto looked up at Mokuba's hair, tied to the now still ceiling fan.

His eyes looked around the blood splattered room, eyes widening, as he sees Mokuba's two legs in a far off corner, and his arms laying on Mokuba's neatly made bed. What frightened Seto the most, was that Mokuba's main body was sitting in the middle of the bloody room.

Seto put a shaking hand on Mokuba's doorknob and closed the door.

He walked slowly back to his room. Seto stood at his doorway holding back tears. " h-he's dead and I wasn't there to protect him," Seto whispers quietly to himself.

Seto stood there for a while until he finally walked into his room. He sat quietly on his bed trying to decide if he should call the police or if he should just keep it to himself. In the end, he decided to call the police.

"_Is there anything we can help you with Mr. Kaiba?" asks a_

_professional voice on the other line._

"_I'd like to r-report a murder," Seto replies shakily into the phone._

"_Mr. Kaiba, we can't do anything until you tell us who was murdered," the policeman said in a very impatient way._

"_M-Mokuba Kaiba."_

"_Do you know the cause of death?" The policeman asked dryly._

"_N-no I heard a scream and went to h-his room and saw his body parts everywhere."_

"_How do I know you weren't the one who killed your brother Mr.Kaiba? There probably isn't a death at all. Yeah, that's it, you're making this whole thing up," the policeman man said with a smirk on his face._

"_NO!" Seto all but screamed into the phone._

" _Mr. Kaiba do us all a favor, by stop drinking coffee for a while, it's starting to make you have bad dreams."_

"_If this is a dream, why am I talking to you?"_

"_MR. KAIBA! SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO TO SLEEP!" The policeman screamed angrily into the other line of phone. _

"_I will have you fired, if you don't come over here, I have your boss's personal number." Seto replied, calmly, yet shakily._

"_Crazy," the policeman muttered hanging up the phone._

Me: That's it for the first chapter! What a rude policeman!

Seto: He was so mean to me…

Yami: Shhhh…Koi, everything will be okay. Eric fired that guy, I sent his mind to the shadow realm and Bakura and Malik took care of th rest!

Seto: Really Yami?

Yami: Would I lie to you?

Me: Shut up!


	2. Letter Of Death

Me: Yippee! The second chapter! I hope I'll get some yummy reviews!

Me: Take that Seto Kaiba! Do the disclaimer or I'll make

Seto with Bakura in the next fiction and Yugi with Yami!

Yami and Seto: O.o Ching Sparkle Sparkle does NOT own Yugi-Oh but she does own the rude policeman and Eric.

Seto sighed, that didn't work, time to call the boss. Seto picked back up the phone and dialed his _personal _phone number.

" _Hello, Eric here, what can I help you with koi?"_

_Seto smiled slightly, he was not the man's koi but at least he knew he was loved, "E-Eric Mokuba's been murdered."_

"_WHAT? Seto, didn't you call 911? They should be swarming the Kaiba mansion by now!"_

_Seto flinched as the head of police loudly screamed in his ear, " I called 911 but the only thing that did was get me screamed. The policeman said I was crazy and I have too much, and things like that."_

" I will send that man on a very dangerous mission, so dangerous that he won't come back alive! I'll have twelve police squads there within the hour. I will see you then koi," Eric said smirking.

Seto sighed, hanging up the phone, and lying on his bed, letting tears freely fall from his eyes.

**:Morning at the Kaiba Mansion:**

It was 6:00 am, and the policeman had arrived several hours ago, but Seto lay motionless on his bed. Just then Eric walked in with a white envelope in his hands.

" Seto, Mokuba left this on his dresser, and it's addressed to you. I thought that you should be the first one to read it."

" Thanks Eric c-can you go for we'll I'm reading this?" Seto asked, wanting to be the one and only first person to read the letter.

" Sure koi. I'll be in the hallway, tell me when your done," Eric replied, smiling slightly.

Seto opened the envelope with shaking hands, hoping it would say that Mokuba went on vacation and pretended to die to scare Seto. But Seto was wrong. He took the piece of notebook and started to read it.

Dear Kaiba,

Before I die, I have some things I need to tell you. First, I only pretended to like you because you were the reason I had food to eat and a place to stay. Behind the mask of a caring brother, lies a look of disgust, knowing I'm related to a piece of shit like you.

Love,

Mokuba


	3. DON'T YOU DARE!

Yeah, I'm back!!! I apologize for not updating but here it is!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugi-Oh, but if I did I would have a hard time figuring out whom to put with Seto, Katsuya or Yami?

Seto's eyes widened with shock, did Mokuba hate him that much? "It hurts…Seto," said quietly to himself, then opened the dresser next to his bed and pulled out a knife (that he kept for protection. Why? I don't know), "It hurts so much!" He screamed as he held the knife over his chest.

"SETO NO!" Eric yelled as he ran in and took the knife out of Seto's hands.

" No, NO! Eric stop it! I want to die!!!" Seto said, reaching for the knife. But Eric wasn't listening, he just threw the knife on the other side of the room, by the door. Turning make to Seto, what he saw, broke his heart, there was Seto, the usually standoffish, glaring business person, reduced to this empty eyed little boy. He no longer looked frightening or even his age. He looked like a broken doll, laying in pieces in front of him.

Wrapping his arms around the CEO he whispered softly into Seto's ear, " Don't, do this to yourself Seto, you deserve to live."

" H-he hates me E-Eric, h-hates m-me so m-much!" He stuttered out the words spilling out of his mouth in a jumble of words. Eric blinked, what did he mean by that?

Gently, pulling Seto out of the embrace so he could look at him, "What do you mean by that? Who hates you?" Eric asked, very confused.

"M-Mokuba."

"Wait huh? Why does he hate you? What did you do? Huh? Did I miss something? Last time I checked he was your adorable little brother that loved you with all his heart."

"I-It was a lie, h-he said he hates me in t-that letter," Seto stutted back, looking into Eric's brown eyes with is now glassy blue ones.

Eric's eyes widened as soon as the words left the other boy's lips. Mokuba hating Seto, that's just impossible! He'd have to check in on that back in at the lab. "Where is the letter Seto."

"O-on the floor next to t-the window."

"Thank you koi. But you do know Mokuba doesn't hate you right? And that he was murdered?"

When Seto didn't answer, Eric turned back to see him, no longer on the bed, but at the door way with the knife in his hands.

"SETO DON'T YOU DARE!!!"


	4. Yami Makes His Angry Appearence

CSS: Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I'd like to thank my reviews for well… reviewing. It makes me happy. This is when Yami makes his appearance.

Disclaimer: Ching Sparkle Sparkle does not on Yugi-Oh. But she does own Eric and any other extra characters she decides to make as Seto's friends in the other universe.

::Kame Game Shop NOON::

Yami Moutou sat at the table eating a late breakfast with his friends and family (Yugi, Grandpa, Katsuya, Honda, Otogi, Anzu, Mai, Ryou, and Bakura) Yugi, Grandpa, and Ryou had prepared the meal.

"Hey Yug, thanks for havin' us for breakfast," Katsuya said, munching on a piece of toast.

"It was nothing Jonouchi besides, I couldn't have made breakfast with the help of Ryou," Yugi answered back, after swallowing some bacon (A/N: Yummy bacon… I had cereal for breakfast…TT)

" So pharaoh, have you and the priest got it yet?" Bakura asked with that smirk on his face saved only for the pharaoh .

" Shut UP Tomb Robber or you just might just lose your tongue instead of your whole village!" Was his comeback, with a glare that would even surpass Kaiba's. (Whose too sad to glare now.)

" HOW DARE YOU PHARAOH! ARE YOU TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT WITH ME?!" The tomb robber exploded at him looking pissed as hell. If looks could kill, then Yami would be a bloody mess on the kitchen floor.

"Obviously _you _were the one trying to pick a fight with _me._ I only replied in a way that just _happened _to make you angry. So this all _your _fault so don't try to blame it on me! You brought it on yourself!" His usually calm voice was now booming in a deep tone that could have scared away thunder.

Not being able to think of a suitable response, Bakura pounced on Yami sending the two down on the floor, in a big fighting mess. But it wasn't innocent fighting, it was kicking biting, kicking, punches, and worst of all shadow magic.

" IF YOU TWO ARE GOING TO KILL EACHOTHER, DO IT OUTSIDE I JUST CLEANED THE FLOOR!" Grandpa hollered at them, "IT'S BEEN 5000 FUCKING YEARS SO JUST GET OVER IT ALREADY!"

This, this was scary; Grandpa _never _gets angry and _never _curses _EVER_. Something was wrong Yami blowing up at Bakura (He hardly ever does that.) and now grandpa screaming _and _cursing. Yep, there is definitely something wrong. In the air there was something unnerving, as if something bad had happened.

The were all silent. Yami and Bakura stood up and took their seats next to their hikaris. The person to break the silence was Honda.

" Maybe we should see what's on the tube," he suggested .

Reluctantly, Yugi spoke, "Yeah, I think it would calm every one down a bit. What do you guys want to watch?"

"Fashion!"

"Food Network!"

"Cartoons!"

"Commercials!"

"Commercials?"

"The news," Grandpa said in his newly acquired, do as I say or else voice.

No one dare to object and just continued eating their (now cold) breakfast. He picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

' **For the local news in Diminio, it seems there has been a death at the Kaiba mansion.'** Everyone stopped eating and stared at the TV. Yami tensed, hoping it was not his beloved that had died. **'Mokuba Kaiba, age 12 was found dead in his room by his older brother Seto Kaiba. The leader of the police squad, Eric Orgumi says that he is unsure if it was a suicide or a murder,' continued the news man. **

'**Mr. Kaiba was devastated. Mokuba Kaiba was his only family member still alive. We will hope that-' **Yami couldn't take it anymore and snatched the remote from Grandpa's hands, and switched off the TV.

"Oh! That's absolutely awful," Mai says, staring down at her plate, " Poor Mokuba, and I can't imagine how Kaiba must feel right now!"

"We should go check him," Yami said standing up. Yugi nodded in agreement and stood up as well.

"Oh, is the pharaoh worried about his lover?" Bakura just had to say something.

" YOU SHOULD JUST SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!" His fist went flying at Bakura.

CRACK.

He probably brought his nose.

**I DO NOT OWN YUGI-OH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

CSS: I know it's not all that grand but, ya know, it was longer. And it was all about Yami. Or should I say the Yugi-Tachi.

Seto: you make me seem like a wimp.

CSS: You are not a wimp! Just sensitive…

Seto: Like a girl.

CSS: I know. Well anyway I need a beta. Cause my grammar kinda sucks. I think this was my longest chapter but not by much…

CSS:. Oh, and I know Yami was really mean. But he could sense something wrong with Seto. The air was well, weird. It affected Grandpa too.

I thank all my reviewers and I love you all. Sesshoumaru is da sexy shit!

Sesshoumaru's ULTIMATE fangirl.


End file.
